


I got all I need (when I got you and I)

by orphan_account



Series: Can't help falling in love (with you) [6]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in the Lucky (I'm in love with my best friend) universe.</p><p>Their teammates are pregnant.<br/>Tobin is acting weird.<br/>And Alex just really wants her fiancé to replace the empty milk carton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got all I need (when I got you and I)

Tobin was acting weird.

Even before they had started dating, Alex had known of Tobin’s little quirks. And after they started dating and then got engaged—well, Alex found her fiancé’s quirks a little weird, but still endearing nevertheless. 

Like how the midfielder _had_ to sleep on the left side of the bed—she couldn’t fall asleep unless she laid down on the left side (even though she almost _always_ ended up somewhere near the middle, wrapped around Alex like a koala bear).

Or how she was always moving her hands—when they were sitting on the couch watching tv, Tobin was drumming or tapping her fingers against Alex’s leg, the couch cushion, a soccer ball. The girl couldn’t still her hands—even when they were simply sitting and talking, Tobin’s hands would fiddle with Alex’s fingers absentmindedly (which ok, Alex thought was really freaking cute that Tobin was unconsciously always seeking out contact with her).

Or how her musical tastes ranged from Taylor Swift to Frankie Valli to The Lumineers and everything in between, and yet, despite her eclectic taste, Tobin always had to start her day with the same song, as soon as she woke up.

Or how she puts the milk carton back in the fridge when there was _one tiny sip_ left (ok, that wasn’t exactly a weird quirk, but Alex had gone to pour herself some milk only five minutes ago and found the carton empty _again_ , and seriously how hard was it to take one more sip and then throw the carton into the recycle?).

But these were all things Alex has observed, memorized and gotten used to (even the milk thing, because as much as she grumbles, she just ends up throwing the carton away herself and making a note to buy more chocolate milk the next time they go to the store).

When Alex says Tobin was acting weird, she meant outside of her normal and endearing quirks. 

She was more jumpy than usual—getting lost in thought more often, and then having a more severe reaction when she was startled out of whatever headspace she had been lost in (last night, Tobin had literally jumped off the couch and fell onto the ground when Alex had poked her in the arm). 

Tobin was also spending more time on her laptop, doing reading from what Alex could tell, her fiancé’s glasses perched on her nose as Tobin scanned whatever it is that was on her screen.

She also seemed to come home with a new book every time she went for a long board ride, but instead of showing Alex her purchases, she immediately took the book to the bedside table on the left side of their bed and stuffed it in the drawer.

Alex let Tobin be, though—it was odd behavior, certainly, but nothing alarming. She figured if Tobin had something she wanted to talk to her about, her fiancé would mention it. 

But then one day Alex’s laptop died and she couldn’t find the charger, so she grabbed Tobin’s in order to finish responding to her emails. Alex typed in the password, and when the screen loaded, she was sure her face was comical—her eyes were wide, mouth gaping, as she took in the multiple websites that appeared on the screen.

“What the fuck?” Alex asked out loud. “Why is she looking at baby cribs?”

* *

“Are you pregnant?” 

Tobin blinked, taking off her glasses. She stared at Alex, who was standing in the doorway, eyebrows furrowed, eyes wide.

“What?” Tobin sat up straighter, looking at her fiancé. “You know that you can’t actually get me pregnant no matter how much sex we have?”

“I know that!” Alex said exasperatedly, walking into the living room fully and sitting down on the couch next to Tobin.

“Why are you asking me if I’m pregnant?” Tobin asked, scratching her head. Her eyes widened as she turned to face Alex. “Wait—are _you_ pregnant?”

“What the fuck? No!” Alex exclaimed. 

“I’m so confused. What’s happening?” Tobin asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Why were you looking up baby cribs?” Alex countered, crossing her arms. 

Tobin gulped, fiddling with engagement ring. She mumbled something under her breath, not making eye contact with her fiancé.

“What was that?” Alex asked, putting her hand on top of Tobin’s in order to calm the other girl.

Tobin cleared her throat. “I said so we’re prepared,” she said a bit louder. “For like, you know,” she continued, waving her hands in the general direction of Alex’s stomach (which, ok—rude, Alex thought as she looked down at her stomach, trying to imagine a kid being in there). “Kids, or whatever.”

“Why would—Tobin, our wedding hasn’t even happened yet. Why are you planning for kids right now?” Alex asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

Obviously, Alex knew it was ridiculous to ask Tobin if she was pregnant, but her mind had just jumped to it after seeing the baby cribs on her fiancé’s laptop. 

The two of them had always known that they would have kids, but she figured not for an other few years or so—they had their wedding happening in a few months, and then the Rio Olympics, and the new NWSL season—they still lived in a two bedroom apartment, which Alex figured they would stay until they decided they were ready for kids.

“Tobs?” she prodded, waiting for her fiancé to respond. She nudged Tobin in the leg, prompting the other girl to look at her. 

“Because everyone is pregnant!” Tobin blurted out, startling Alex a bit. “And everyone is leaving and we’re all basically the same age so then I thought, ‘Well, maybe Alex and I should start having kids,’ and then I realized holy shit, I don’t know anything about kids!” 

Alex took in the frantic look in Tobin’s eyes as her fiancé waved her hands in front of her as she explained her rapid train of thought, deciding it was best to just let Tobin get it all out. 

“And sure, I’m the fun aunt and if Amy or Syd asked me to babysit I could probably do that but like, having one of your own is literally for life? It doesn’t end when they move out. And how am I supposed to be responsible for another human life? Just the other day, I was reading online about all that can go wrong with pregnancies and then all the baby books I bought there was a chapter about how their early years are the most important in terms of—”

“Whoa, wait. That’s what all those books are? Baby books?” Alex interrupted, but Tobin just kept talking, finally spewing out what she’d been obsessing over ever since Sydney’s pregnancy announcement a couple of weeks ago.

“—if the kid doesn’t like soccer? What are we supposed to do then, Al? I mean, obviously we would support them. But all I know is soccer. What if that means the kid doesn’t like _me_? And we haven’t even looked at bigger houses or school districts. Also, what if one of us gets traded? I know realistically that won’t happen unless we request it, but still—”

“Whoa ok, Tobin,” Alex said loudly, deciding she probably should cut Tobin off before she derails completely. She took her fiancé’s hands in her own, looking into her favorite pair of brown eyes. Tobin’s eyes were wide, chest heaving as she paused mid-rant. “Slow down, babe.”

Tobin closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She opened her eyes, looking back at Alex.

“What brought all of this on?” Alex asked softly, rubbing her thumb against the back of Tobin’s hand.

“I don’t—I mean, I just…” Tobin trailed off. She huffed. “Amy is pregnant and Syd is pregnant…and I don’t know, I mean. I’m twenty-seven. You’re twenty-six. Shouldn’t we start thinking about all of this?”

Alex hummed, leaning towards the other girl and capturing Tobin’s bottom lip with her own. She felt Tobin relax into her embrace, returning the kiss as her fiancé’s arms wrapped around her. Alex broke apart gently, placing another kiss on the corner of Tobin’s mouth before placing her hand on the side of Tobin’s face.

“Tobs,” she sighed out, smiling slightly as she felt Tobin lean into her touch. Alex brought her hand down, placing it on her fiancé’s leg. “You don’t have to freak out about this right now.” She shook her head, letting out a soft laugh at the absurdness of the situation. This explained Tobin’s weird behavior—she had been preparing for a hypothetical baby they never actually talked about having anytime soon. “Are you ready for kids, babe?”

“No,” Tobin breathed out, relaxing at Alex’s touch. She shook her head, smiling back at Alex as her fiancé grinned at her. “No, I’m not.”

“Neither am I,” Alex confirmed. “Even though our teammates are having babies, that doesn’t mean we have to. We’re not ready for kids. I mean, just last night we decided we were too tired to make food and too lazy to order it so we had ice cream for dinner.”

Tobin laughed, scooting closer to Alex and put her hand on top of her fiancé’s, fiddling with the other girl’s fingers, brushing her thumb against Alex’s engagement ring. 

“We can sit down and have a serious discussion when we feel like we’re almost ready for kids,” Alex continued. “But you don’t have to worry about this right now, Tobin. Let’s just focus on getting married first, ok?”

Tobin nodded her head, leaning forward to give Alex a kiss. She sighed as she pulled back, squeezing Alex’s hand lightly. “I’m sorry I was being so crazy,” she said. “I just—I just wanted to be prepared. Just in case.”

“And you’re super sweet for doing that,” Alex said. “But it’s partially my fault too—we never sat down and had a serious conversation about kids in our future. I guess because we both knew it would happen eventually, we didn’t think about _when_ the eventually would be.”

Tobin nodded her head, leaning back into the couch cushion. She wrapped her arm around Alex’s shoulders, bringing her fiancé with her. She rested her head against the cushion as Alex rested hers on Tobin’s shoulder. 

“I just want to do everything right with you,” Tobin said after a moment of silence. 

And it was true on all accounts—Tobin found herself wanting to do everything with Alex, but more than that, do everything _right_ with Alex.

Ever since Tobin met Alex, her life had changed—definitely for the better, and Tobin would never want to take anything back, but her life _had_ changed drastically. 

Before she met Alex, Tobin had a free spirit. She was a wanderer—she flew from country to country, sleeping on friend’s couches and living for the next big adventure. 

After she met Alex, Tobin still had a free spirit, but she wasn’t so much a wanderer anymore—she found herself returning to wherever Alex was in between her adventures. She recognized a warmth in her chest, that spread throughout her entire body until she was calm and at ease whenever she was wrapped up in Alex’s arms, or she saw Alex’s smile, or heard Alex’s laugh. 

It’s a wonder how Tobin didn’t realize she was in love with Alex earlier.

Once she did, however, she was able to look back and recognize all the signs that were pointing out what was glaringly obvious to seemingly everyone except for her—she was absolutely, irrevocably in love with Alex Morgan.

She knew it the first time they had been apart after Alex’s first senior national team camp, and the forward had gone back to Berkeley to finish her last semester at Cal. They had been texting frequently (which really should have been the first glaringly obvious sign, since Tobin rarely kept her phone on her at all times, let alone texted someone so avidly) and Alex had mentioned in passing that if Tobin ever found herself in the Bay Area, she should stop by for a visit. The next thing Tobin knew, she was booking a flight to Oakland and taking a cab to surprise Alex in Berkeley.

She knew it when she left for Paris, and found herself missing Alex so terribly that she contemplating just coming home, even if it was just for the weekend (and Tobin belatedly realized that she had never thought of herself as having one, absolute home—until Alex, and then home was wherever Alex was, and honestly how terribly _cliché_ did that sound, and yet Tobin didn’t even care because it was true—for someone with a restless soul and a wandering spirit, home was where they wanted to end up, and Tobin had _always_ wanted to end up wherever Alex Morgan was).

She knew it when she had been allocated to Portland, and her first call was not to her family or Lauren or Amy even, but to Alex, because she needed to know immediately whether she should work up to asking for a trade before the season even _began_ , or if she should send that running list of two bedroom apartments she’d been keeping in downtown Portland to Alex so the forward could make a final decision on their future home.

For Tobin, everything was that much clearer with Alex by her side, and so, just like with soccer, Tobin found herself wanted to do everything she possibly could to hang onto the love of her life for as long as she could. She was free to love Alex to her heart’s content—her heart, which was full and heavy and light all at once, and Tobin wasn’t exactly sure how to explain it, but she knew it was all because of the girl lying next to her.

“I just want to make sure you know that I want the kids,” Tobin continued. “And the dog, and the picket fence, and the backyard with the tree house and hosting our families for the holidays. I want all of it with you, Al.”

Alex turned so her head was in the crook of Tobin’s neck, tangling their legs together as they lay their on the couch.

“I know, Tobs,” she said, placing a soft kiss on her fiancé’s neck. “I want that with you too—so much. But I think we can wait a few years, until we’re ready.”

Tobin smiled, dropping a kiss on the top of Alex’s head. “Until we’re ready,” she agreed. She felt Alex chuckle against her neck before the other girl lifted her head, grinning at Tobin.

“What?” Tobin asked, smiling back.

“I can’t believe we asked each other if we’re pregnant,” Alex said through her laughter, and Tobin just rolled her eyes, though there was a smile on her face.

“Well, not yet, but we could keep trying,” Tobin said, rolling so she was hovering over Alex, her hands on either side of her fiancé’s head. She wiggled her eyebrows at the girl, and Alex just laughed again.

And then Alex’s laughter turned to moans as Tobin dipped her head, kissing and sucking on her fiancé’s neck. Clothes were soon shed, and Alex—well, Alex was reminded exactly how skillful Tobin’s constantly moving hands were.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Up next is probably the wedding, unless there's some other prompts you all send me.


End file.
